The babysitting beybladers
by Heanna
Summary: thebladebreakers had little sisters but their stuck with them for a whole week
1. Meeting the sisters

~At Max's~  
  
"But, Mom I can't I'm going to Kai's for the week" whinnied Max  
  
"Max, it's only for a few days, plus Hotaru will be good." Replied his mother  
  
"Fine but if any one else complains she's dead."  
  
"No she won't now go pack her things dear and don't forget her teddy bear it's in the dryer."  
  
"Yes mom"  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
"Max how much longer" whinnied his 9 year old sister. He turned around to look at her, she wore white shorts, baby blue t-shirt, and she had sunglasses on the of her wavy blonde hair.  
  
"Not much longer now Hotaru." He said softly.  
  
~At Ray's~  
  
"But, Mother I can't take Jia-Nuo" said Rei softly  
  
"And, why is that hmmm"  
  
"I'm going to Kai's this week and I don't know if he has any toys there for her" he said hoping that she'll buy it.  
  
"That's alright dear you can bring her toys there."  
"Fine, but if Kai gets mad it's her fault" "Ok dear now go pack your and her things and don't forget her toys and her Mr. snuggle bunny."  
  
"Rei why do we have to walk" asked his 9 year old sister. She wore a black Chinese outfit like his own only with silver trim. Her black hair was cut short (like the Cleopatra style).She also had sunglasses on top of her hair.  
  
"Because we have to and also because I said so."  
~At Kenny's~  
  
"Mother" whinnied Kenny and Kiyoshi  
  
"I don't want to go to kai's house." Said Kenny's 9 year old sister, she wore black shorts and a deep blood red shirt, her red hair was straight and she had sunglasses on top of her hair like the others.  
  
"And I don't want her to come" said Kenny  
  
"Now stop that both of you we're a family and families love and respect each other and each other's friends. Now both of you go pack your this." Said their Mother.  
  
"Yes mom" they both said.  
  
"Brat"  
  
"Geek"  
  
"Loser"  
  
"Loner"  
  
"Moron"  
  
"Nerd"  
  
"Want-to-be"  
  
"Fruit cup"  
  
"Stop that" yelled their mom  
~At Tyson's~  
  
"Ok mom" said Tyson yawning  
  
"I'll go pack for both of us" he said kindly  
  
"Moriko lets go and get some food on the way there." As he dragged his 9 year sister to Kai's house. He looked at his sister, she wore a nice light purple tank top and with black jeans. Her hair was black and wavy and she two also had sunglasses on top of her hair.  
Next chapter trouble at kai's 


	2. KIMBERLEE & KAI

"Hey Rei" said Kenny  
  
"Hey, who's that?"  
  
"Oh this is my sister Kiyoshi"  
  
"Well good I'm the only one with a little sister then."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Kenny meet Jia-Nuo"  
  
"Kenny, Rei hey" it was Max on his bike with a blonde hair girl right behind him  
  
"Hey Max who is that?" asked Kenny  
  
"Oh right guys this is Hotaru"  
  
"Do you guys thing that Kai would mind?"  
  
"Oh he will." Said Tyson "oh and guys this is Moriko"  
  
"Well that's great Tyson and now he'll kill us all!" said Kenny  
  
"HELP"  
  
"Let's go' yelled Rei  
  
~Ding-Dong~  
  
"Oh hey guys wait a minute ok" said Kai in a squeaky voice  
  
"Need help Kai" asked Tyson  
  
"No I'm good, Duke get back here."  
  
"Guys come in"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"KIMBERLEE"  
  
"I busy" she sang  
  
"I agreed to walk your dogs only if you entertain our guests"  
  
"Yeah I coming" a girl walked in with a very small mini skirt, and a halter top that showed most of her breast and her fine figure.  
  
"Oh god Kim get something else on these are not singer or movie stars"  
  
"Oh crud I get changed right now" she said as she ran up the stairs  
  
"Guys I have to walk Kim's dogs so I'll be back ok wait here"  
  
"Guys what you want to do" asked the girl running down the stairs in jogging pants a baggy t-shirt , a jogging sweater over top, and her hair tied in a loose ponytail.  
  
"WOW" screamed all the boys at once 


	3. THE Kiss

"So Kim can I call you Kim?" asked Tyson  
  
"Um no" she answered reading a magazine  
  
"GoodcanIkissyou"  
  
"What ever cowboy"  
  
"Good, Smack"  
  
Wham! Kim had thrown Tyson against wall  
  
"Don't you ever do that again or I will throw against brick wall next time."  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Oh Tyson has fainted is Kai here yet"  
  
"He what?" asked Kenny  
  
~Kai's home~  
  
"Kimmy babe" said Kai in a gentle tone  
  
"Kai Babe?" she yelled from upstairs  
  
"Yeah I'm back"  
  
"good, oh Kai Tyson kissed me" she cried  
  
"HE WHAT" sorry very busy see if Tyson gets killed 


End file.
